Uncrowned Queen: Kuroko's Match!
by Believe in the Unknown
Summary: Just like the title states: This story is about a girl who shows up at Seirin and joins the basketball club. Blah, blah blah, yada, yada, yada. I'm not going to give anything away, but I do hope you like it. Comment and favorite if you do.


**Mystery POV**

_'So, this is Seirin High?'_ I thought to myself as I briefly glanced at the shouting second years and new first years, before returning to my map, walking through the crowd silently.

"BASKETBALL! BASKETBALL CLUB!" A second year shouted near me as I passed the swimming team. "HOW'D YOU LIKE TO JOIN THE BASKETBALL CLUB?" _Basketball, huh? It's been a while since I played._

"Koganei, you can't be serious." The boy next to him said, as he handed a flyer to another person.

"How else am I supposed to say it?" Koganei replied, frowning as the other guy smiled.

"New kids, join the basketball club! The basketball club needs some serious help." I shook my head at the lame joke and continued on my way, following the confusing map of the school; I still had to pick up my paper work from the principle and then get my times table.

Seirin High, a fairly new school in Japan, but it quickly made its claim to fame when the first year basketball team almost went to the finals. Speaking of which, maybe I should join? I took another glance around and saw something; more like someone catch my eye. A boy, around my age, with powder blue hair, was weaving his way through the crowd; much like how I did. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the fact the he was tailing an extremely tall red headed boy that was carrying Koganei.

_I wonder..._

* * *

**No One's POV**

"A few more would be nice." Aida commented, looking at the forms that were on her clipboard.

Hyuga sighed and looked at his coach. "We couldn't even get ten," He replied, taking a drink of his water.

"We're just getting started," She said crossing her arms and frowning slightly, "We're a new school. If we win the Inter-High and the Winter Cup, we'll be a big deal starting next year." She gave him a devious look as she spoke, smirking lightly at the end.

"Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?" Hyuga asked as he sweatdropped.

"Hyuga-kun, have you always been so delicate?" Aida asked, a small smile appearing on her face; unbeknownst to her, two strangers dropped basketball sign-up sheets onto the table.

Hyuga sighed dramatically, dropping his head. "I'll do my best. I will do my best."

"I wonder how the recruitment is going."

* * *

**Time Skip (A little early, I know) No One's POV**

"All right, it looks like all the first years are here." Koganei announced as the first years entered the gym, along with the second years.

"Hey, isn't the manager cute?" One of the Fisrt years whispered.

"She's second year right?" The other guy murmured back.

"If only she were sexier..." Before he could finish his sentence, Hyuga punched the both of them in the back of the head, muttering,

"You wrong."

"What?" They asked, looking up right as Aida walked towards them.

"I'm the Boy's Basketball Coach, Aida Riko." She said, introducing herself. "Nice to meet you."

"WHAT!" All the First years yelled.

"It's not him?!" The boy who whispered first asked, pointing to the old man that sat in a chair towards the back of the gym.

"That's our advisor, Takeda-sensai." Aida replied.

"Seriously?" The second boy asked.

"You've got to be kidding," The first boy said in disbelief.

"Now that you're acquainted with Takeda-sensai, you guys..." She paused, closing her eyes for effect. "TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRTS!"

"Huh?! WHAAAAT!" They all yelled, save for the group of Second years, who went through the same thing last year. "Why?"

"You're ability to move instantaneously is a little weak. I bet you do 50 side jumps in 20 seconds, don't you? You'll need to do a little better for the basketball team." She said before moving onto the next person.

"O-okay" He replied.

"You're too stiff."

"Seriously? She's right." The boy said, bewildered.

"What do you mean?" One of the other boys asked, staring after the coach.

"How'd she know that just by looking at us?" The first boy asked.

"Her dad's a sports trainer," Hyuga explained, "Collecting data and creating a training regimen. It's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data at his workplace. When she looked at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers. I wouldn't expect any less from a coach." Aida stopped at Kagami, looking up at him in shock.

"What?" He asked in a low voice.

_What...What is this? All his numbers are through the roof. These aren't the values of a first year high school boy! I can't even see his potential. I've never seen anything like this. Such raw talent! _

"Coach! What are you staring at?" Hyuga asked, as he watched her analyze Kagami.

"Sorry! Um..."

"You looked at all of them." He asked her, pushing up his glasses slightly. "Kagami's the last one."

"Really? Huh?" She said, glancing down at her clipboard to see two more unmarked names.

"Is Kuroko-kun or Kiran-kun here?" She asked loudly.

"Oh, that kid from Teiko and the unnamed one?"

_I thought I'd be able to pick out someone that strong when I saw him. Though I'm curious about the other one... Kiran. _"Looks like they're not here today. Alright, let's get started with practice."

"Um, excuse me..." A boy said, stepping into view in front of her. "I'm Kuroko." Aida froze on the spot, not having seen the invisible boy, before letting out a high pitched scream.

"What? How long have you been there?" A guy asked, starting at the powder blue haired boy.

"I've been here the whole time." He replied, expressionless. _He was right in front of me and I didn't even see him?_ Aida thought, still staring at him in shock. _Eh? He said his name was Kuroko? What? He's practically invisible. _

"What? This guy's from the Generation of Miracles?" Koganei exclaimed. "He couldn't have been a regular."

"Of course not. Right Kuroko-kun?" Hyuuga asked, turning towards the boy.

"I played in games." He stated bluntly.

"Right..." Hyuuga started.

"What?" Koganei and Hyuuga asked together, freaking out. Aida opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by laughter coming behind her and turned to see a girl crouched by Takeda-sensai, giggling at the silent, smiling adviser.

"Oi, old man you're hilarious. One of the best jokes I've heard all year." She said joyously, as she stood up, her green hair tied up in a ponytail. "I'm Kiran Kaage*."

"B-but you're a girl!" Hyuuga stuttered, staring at her wide eyed. Aida crossed over to the girl and examined her through her clothes.

"What, aren't you going to make me take my shirt off?" Kiran asked, cocking an eyebrow at Aida as she lifted up Kiran's arms.

"No, since I don't want the boys to get a free show." Aida stated in all seriousness, pinching her chin as she gazed at the thin muscular arms of the green haired girl. She then waved over Kuroko and told him to take off his shirt; when he did, she gasped lightly at his poor value scores.

* * *

_Who is he?_ Aida thought to herself as she rode the bus home from school. _His stats are way too low. All his numbers are below average. One top of that, He's already almost at his limit. There's no way he could have been a regular on such a strong team. What on Earth..._

* * *

Kagami caught the ball as it bounced on the court and then running back to the 3 point line to shoot again; his vision blurred slightly as someone came into view, making him miss the shot. The ball bounced off of the rim and landed in Kuroko's hands.

"When did you get here?" Kagami asked his stare hard.

"Nice to see you." Kuroko replied.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing here by yourself?"

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything at all." Kagami replied, catching the ball as the bluenette threw it to him as he asked:

"Is that so?" They stood there staring at each other for a moment's breath, before Kagami spoke again.

"I was in America until my second year of middle school. I've been appalled ever since I came back, but how low the standards are here. I'm not looking to play basketball for fun," He paused, gazing at Kuroko with hard resolve in his eyes. "I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going." He stopped again as the wind blew through the court, moving the leaves on the trees as well as their uniforms. "I've heard about you. I've heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year. You were on that team weren't you? I have a pretty good sense of how good others are; people who succeed smell different than the rest. But something's not right with you. The weak should smell weak, but you…" He took the time to take a deep breath in and pass the ball back to Kuroko. "You don't smell like anything. And you're strength has no scent. Let me see, show me… Show me just how good you're Generation of Miracles are."

There was tension in between them, permeating the air in thick waves… only to be cut by the sudden crunching of chips. Kagami turned around to see Kiran leaning against the fence, eating and watching them with a smirk on her face. She swallowed before saying,

"Please continue. Don't mind me. I'm just here to watch… for now."

"What are you even doing here?" Kagami asked, looking at the green haired woman.

"Mm, Aida-san is putting me with the Second years tomorrow, so I came to check out my competition. Though with how much tension you guys put out already, I'd say that I don't have much." She answered, giving off a real smile this time, but her eyes were opposite; they spoke of a challenge.

* * *

*_Kaage means Shadows. I'm sorry if the story sucks. Gomen. *Bows head*_


End file.
